1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license plate having a reverse alarm device, more particularly to a license plate frame comprising a reverse alarm device with reverse alarm radar and a vehicle reverse monitoring camera mechanism to improve the practicability of the product and the safety of the user when reversing a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As we know that when drivers reverse their motor vehicles, they usually make use of the rear mirrors on both sides of a motor vehicle for viewing. However, the rear mirror has a limited viewing angle, and there are blind spots. These blinds spots are potential dangers during the reverse of a motor vehicle. To improve such method of reversing motor vehicles by rear mirrors, there are devices having radar installed at the rear part of a car in the market, but there are still limitations by purely using reverse radar because there is limitation in searching angle and distance, and furthermore the reverse radar is generally installed on the bumper at the rear of the car, which would be easily damaged by collision.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented license plate having a reverse alarm device according to the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a license plate having a reverse alarm device, more particularly to a license plate frame comprising a reverse alarm device with reverse alarm radar and a vehicle reverse monitoring camera mechanism to improve the practicability of the product and the safety of the user when reversing a motor vehicle.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.